


Hunted

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Roughness, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Lee Pace, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roleplaying can sometimes be a complicated, detailed thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this could be a prt2 for "Taken" Either way you don't actually need to read Taken first, unless you want to. 
> 
> *Not Beta'd and edited to the best of my ability.

"You're being ridiculous, sweetness" the man called, casually walking behind her. "You can't run from me."

Holly swallowed hard and continued her steady pace, bare feet sinking into the cold mud. The cold wind slapped against her bare thighs and stomach. Left only in her bra and underwear Holly was forced to face the cold winter elements in her pursuit to get away.

The most infuriating thing was the man's calm demeanor as he slowly chased after her. He didn't hurry because he knew she couldn't go far. Holly's legs would give way before she reached help.

"It's cold outside. Do you really think you could survive in the woods overnight in your underwear?" He pressed.

"Leave me alone!" Holly yelled, glancing at him from over her shoulder.

In doing so, her bare foot caught on the root of a tree sending her tumbling into the cold wet ground. Winded and sore Holly collapsed to the ground and waited for her capture to stop beside her.

The mountain of a man looked down at her completely emotionless. Holly could feel her heart hammering against her chest and her stomach drop to her feet. Caught. Damn. Well, at least, she tried.

Gently he reached down and picked her up. Holly kept herself in the fetal position as he pressed her against his chest.

"Sweetness," he asked, patting her bottom, "I told you, you can't get away from me."

"Let me go!" She huffed, squirming around in his arms.

"Now stop it!" He growled, squeezing her harshly "Or I'll fucking drop you!"

Holly stopped squirming, fearful that he would actually drop her onto the ground. With his height, the landing would hurt.

Laying limp in his arms, she whimpered as the snow started to fall from the sky. The house in which she made her hasty retreat was looking closer and closer.

"I'm gonna make sure you don't get loose again," He warned, "You're not allowed to leave me, ever!"

This strange man had stolen her 1 day ago from a local park. He claimed to be watching her for a while. Horrifying details of his obsession with her were told as she lay in his bed, wrists bound and tied to the headboard.

He teased her with kisses, touches and idle threats of violence when Holly flinched from him. She had managed to wiggle out of her binds only to blindly run out the front door and into the middle of nowhere.

Not knowing exactly where she was added to the anxiety of being held hostage by a grown man twice her size.

The sting and tingle as her skin warmed from the heat inside the house caused Holly to cry out. He looked down at her briefly before shaking his head. A red flush kissed all her exposed parts, reminding her just how cold it was outside.

"It's your own damn fault," He warned "I never hurt you. You had no right to fucking run from me!"

The stranger tossed her onto his bed and stood there, hands on his hips as his blue eyes glared at her.

"Take your clothes off," He instructed darkly. "They're filthy."

"W...what?" Holly asked in disbelief.

"Your clothes, take them off," He repeated, no waver in his emotions.

Reluctantly she snapped the back of her bra open and pushed it down her arms. Holly hesitated for a moment before dropping it on the floor. He licked his lips and traced the curves of her chest from where he stood. As she slipped her panties off and placed them next to her bra, he took off his shirt.

For the first time, Holly got a good look at the giant before her. Standing at a good foot and a half above her and a healthy muscular frame, her capture definitely overshadowed her. Shrinking down a little Holly broke eye contact.

He inched his finger at her, commanding silently for her to come to him. Slowly she submissively inched closer and closer to the man. Sitting on the edge of the bed Holly was now eye level with his clothed groin.

"Undo my pants, sweetness," He instructed.

Raising shaky hands, Holly fumbled with the belt buckle holding his jeans up. Unclasping the fastening she popped the button and pulled the zipper down. A hint of black material from his briefs was visible causing her to swallow deeply.

"Pull me out." He further instructed. A dry dominance lacing his voice as one hand rested on her bare shoulder and the other resting loosely at his side.

Touching his flat stomach she trailed her palm down to the front of his jeans, groping him thru the rough material. Taking a deep breath, Holly placed her hand inside his briefs and wrapped her fingers around his solid shaft, clumsily pulling him out in front of her.

Wide eyed she stared at his semi-hard cock. The realization that she was actually here and this wasn't a hallucination dawned on her and a small wave of fear washed over her.

"Kiss it," He told her. "I longed for you to kiss it for so long. Those soft smooth lips." He confessed, touching her cheek gently.

Leaning forward, Holly closed her eyes and pressed her lips to the silky hot flesh. She felt his cock twitch against her lips at the contact, a soft moan breaking the silence of the room.

"Take me in your mouth." The man darkly huffed, interlacing his fingers in her hair and holding her head in place so she couldn't pull away.

Narrowing her brows Holly whimpered before awkwardly holding his manhood up and placed him in her mouth. Her capture groaned loudly and lustfully watched as she tried to take as much of the silky appendage into her mouth.

"Oh god, it's even more perfect than I fantasized!" He admitted, bucking his hips forward a little.

Holly groaned in response, licking the underside of his shaft. As she orally pleased her surprisingly handsome kidnapper a series of mixed emotions rattled around in her brain.

On one hand she was terrified, and rightfully so, but on the other hand, her body was responding to the sexual act as it's supposed too.

When he cradled her breast in his large hand and lightly pinched her nipple Holly moaned, offering her chest out for more touches.

He pulled out of her mouth abruptly and lightly tapped her cheek with his hand. "Good girl" he praised "Lay down on the bed and be a good little girl."

She carefully observed him kick out of his jeans and remove his briefs. Standing before her completely naked he smirked and knelt on the bed, stretching out over her easily and capturing her lips in a less than a hesitant kiss.

A large dominating hand grasped her bare thigh as he pushed her into the middle of the bed. Cautiously she laid down flat on her back as her would-be lover hovered above her.

"You" he commented "I have been waiting so long for this. From the moment I first saw you I knew you were meant to be mine."

Holly felt her heart hitch in her chest as he gazed at her in a dead-pan stare. He was very serious right now and she was very scared for her safety.

"But you've been naughty," He added, stalking towards her like a lion does to a gazelle. "Talking to other men, flirting - with other men. That's why I finally took you. I couldn't allow you to be embraced by anyone but me."

Trembling she attempted to disappear into the mattress and away from this sexy madman. Her efforts, however, were frivolous as he pinned her down tightly using his body as the weight.

Quickly he snatched her wrist in his hand and yanked her arm up and above her head. "Keep it there, or I'll fucking break it!" He warned, boring his lust darkened eyes into hers. With just as much speed he took seize of her other arm joining it above her head.

Holly's taker straddled her hips easily pinning her down as he carefully looped the nylon rope around her wrists and attached it to the headboard. He gave it a tight tug to assure its strength and to prevent a second escape attempt.

"Please," she pleaded, sadness and fear lacing her voice.

"Please, what?" He replied casually completely dismissing her feelings.

"Let me go?" Holly answered weakly.

He turned and looked at her, his cock still semi-hard and making an impression. His eyes scanned her partially subdued body from toes to head and back again. Palming himself he stroked his cock a few times catching her attention.

"Why would I go and do something stupid like that, sweetness?" He cooed, a hint of Texan accent coming thru.

"I...I...wonot tell anyone," Holly assured.

"There's nothing to tell because I'm not letting you go. Get that thru your pretty little head. I don't release what I consider mine." He snapped darkly. "Now stop being stupid your pissing me off!"

"You can't keep me here!" Holly fired back.

He narrowed his eyes and gave a sound of frustration. "Obviously, I can, because I am. And I will. Yours just confused right now. You'll see that you want to be with me. I know you do. We're soul mates."

As if he could read her thoughts he glared at her and pursed his lips tightly together before letting out a sound of mild agitation. "Am I going to have to restrain your legs, or are you going to be a good girl and let me make love to you? You won't like the consequences of kicking me."

Completely dismissing her previous line of attack Holly pleaded that she'd be good. Right now was bad but being completely restrained would be deadly. At least, she had some form of defense if need be.

"Good" was all he said as Holly watched him move back between her legs.

Strong hands parted her thighs open a little wider to accommodate his imposing presence. Feeling exposed and opened to him a blush crept up on her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she looked away from him.

A crude loud moan filled the room as he massaged and manipulated her sex. Holly adjusted her hips trying to shake off the pleasurable feeling it was creating. He smirked knowing full well how her body reacted. The thick slickness that coated her core from within was a good example of her arousal, as well as her twitchy body movements.

"Such a beautiful pussy!" He commented, arousal dripping from his voice. "So wet and hot. I bet your heaven from the inside."

A thick finger slid easily between her parted folds, dipping into her opening and coming back up to tease her swollen clit. Holly cried out and pulled on her bindings as he deliberately stroked her clit slowly.

One finger then two, easily slipped inside her body up to the third knuckle. Scrunching her nose at the intrusion Holly unintentionally moved against his fingers.

"I bet you taste sweet as honey." He groaned, bringing the fingers to his mouth. Lips parting and the pinkness of his tongue wrapping around the digits. Savoring the taste of her arousal. "Better then Heaven."

Her capture fell easily between her legs, rubbing himself against her center in a teasing motion. Holding the side of her head in his large hand, he turned her so that Holly faced him. Fluttering her eyes open she warily waited for his next more.

"I'm going to make love to you every night," He whispered, licking the shell of her ear and causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. "I'm going to fuck you till you beg me not to stop. Until my cock is the only thing you crave. Your body's mine and I'll worship it like you deserve. Your mine, Holly!"

With that, he rose up a little and maneuvered his hand between their bodies. Holly felt his hand brush against her as he took hold of his cock, lining himself up with her entrance. Without warning, he thrust into her hard and deep. Penetrating her until his cock head nudged her cervix.

Holly arched her back in protest of the sudden intruder. If her hands were free she was sure her fingernails would be dug into his shoulders.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, slightly panicked at the unfamiliar length and girth taking up space in her body. He was a lot bigger than what she was used too and it brought an unpleasantly stuffed feeling.

"I feel the same way!" He replied lustfully into her mouth, capturing her lips in a frantic kiss.

Despite her wrists being bound, he still managed to encase both of her wrists in his hand. He held one arm above her head, holding her wrists while the other arm rested beside her head making her feel boxed in and trapped.

His hip movements started off slow and gradually gained speed as her tightness wavered a little. Trying to alleviate the pressure rested both legs around his waist and tried to move with him.

"Take it!" He hissed into her ear darkly, switching his thrusts to short quick movements. "Take my cock as God intended you too. He made this cunt just for me. Always for me!"

"Fuck" she moaned, a simple slip of the tongue that alerted him to her somewhat enjoyment of their "love making"

"See, I knew you'd love it!" He told her, rotating his hips. "Just wait till I leave a beautiful little present deep inside your quim."

Holly's would-be lover went back to hissing and cooing various dirty obscenities and threats into her ear. Varying between licking and biting her neck and ear-lobe.

Somehow thru the haze of pleasure and psychological torture, Holly realized that he had untied the rope from the headboard but kept her hands bound.

He managed to place both arms around her back and hugged her to him as he pumped steadily into her wanton body. A soft scratchy feel from his thin beard brushed against her cheek as he nuzzled into her affectionately.

Slowly Holly lowered her arms and slipped them around his neck, embracing their moment.

"My little one." He murmured into the side of her neck, kissing her softly. "Your so beautiful, our babies will be gorgeous."

Her lover stopped his thrusting and ground his hips into hers making sure that every inch possible nestled deeply inside her body. He kissed her softly, large hands trailing smoothly up her forearms until he reached her bound wrists. The unintentional romance of the gesture caused her breath to hitch. Slowly he unbound her wrists, tossing the rope off to the side.

Hands covered hers easily, fingers interlocking between hers and arms slowly pulled apart. Once he gently subdued her his movements continued. Much to her distress, Holly found herself squeezing his hands in affection, her hips moving with his. Her lover, in turn, nipped her neck, lips lingering over her flesh.

Despite how she should react, Holly found herself falling for this man's seduction. The pleasure he was giving her was no longer undeniable. Holly moved her arms farther apart taking his hands with her. Able to give herself more leverage Holly stretched under his body and adjusted her hips so he'd be deeper.

He applied pressure to her hands, pinning them down and giving her some tension so she could move under him, matching his thrusts.

Their movements became uneven and as their orgasms mounted. Holly could feel it twisting in her stomach and her quim tightening around his shaft. All her senses were alive and her cheeks felt flush. Holly's breathing became heavier as she attempted to catch her breath.

Her captures once graceful rhythm had become sloppy as he struggled to maintain control. Releasing her one hand, he placed his between their bodies and settled his fingers on her swollen clit. All it took was for a few strokes before she came undone.

Succumbing to her rapture, Holly felt a surge of indescribable pleasure flood her body. Her lover stiffened and buried himself deep inside her clenching sex, releasing his essence in long hard spurts. Holly could feel it coating her walls and flooding around his manhood.

Gently he rested his forehead against hers and tried to control his breathing. Their bodies were slick with sweat.

"You broke character towards the end," Lee smirked, kissing her forehead gingerly. "I never broke character when it was your fantasy." A hint of teasing in his voice.

"Oh my god." She huffed, her body still reeling from the aftershocks. "Holy shit" she offered completely dazed.

Lee kissed her once more and rolled over onto his back beside her. Automatically Holly curled to his side and rested her head in the crook of his arm.

"You'll be the death of me." Holly murmured into his arm.

"Look who's talking!" Lee shot back with a smile "Next time, try not to break character." He chuckled a little.

"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
